


Моя прекрасная леди

by Chlenik



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- В первую очередь мы должны кое-что сделать. Оружие настоящего джентльмена – это, прежде всего, превосходный костюм.И ни в коем случае не фабричный, а сшитый на заказ, - говорил Гарри, идя впереди по длинному извилистому коридору.<br/>- Костюмы Kingsman обладают определенным шиком, равного которому ты не найдешь нигде... к тому же они пуленепробиваемые.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моя прекрасная леди

Эггзи осторожно приоткрыл дверь и зашел в больничную палату, стараясь игнорировать внезапное молчание Мерлина и Артура.

\- С ним все будет в порядке? – спросил юноша, глядя на Гарри, опутанного медицинскими проводками и трубками. 

\- Нужно набраться терпения, Эггзи, но надежда есть. Сосредоточьтесь на испытании, пройдите его, чтобы он гордился вами, - ответил Мерлин и, кивнув, вышел из комнаты.

За ним последовал и Артур, удостоив Гэри сочувственным кивком и хлопком по плечу. Все знали, как сильно парень переживает за своего наставника, и не препятствовали тому проводить свое свободное время возле койки Харта. 

\- Привет, - тихо сказал Эггзи, усаживаясь на стул, стоящий рядом. – Ну, как вы тут?

Когда-то давно он видел по Discovery передачу о людях, находящихся в коме: родные приходили и разговаривали с ними, а наука подтвердила, что это активизирует сразу несколько областей мозга и может по-настоящему «разбудить» больного. Эггзи запомнил это и решил, что каждый день будет проведывать Гарри.

\- Рокси сегодня всех удивила! На полигоне она прошла трассу быстрее всех. Серьезно! Она просто уделала нас, как будто мы дряхлые старики! Чарли взбесился, - хихикнул Гэри. - Вам бы тоже было смешно, если бы вы увидели его в тот момент.

Эггзи вздохнул и посмотрел на расслабленное лицо Гарри. Тот выглядел так, будто просто уснул, хотя наверняка у него для сна была шелковая пижама, как у настоящего джентльмена, а не эта больничная роба. 

Внезапно парень ощутил дикую тоску. Ему не хватало вечно надоедающих замечаний о манерах, рассказов об этикете и приподнятых бровей, когда он отмачивал что-то, не подумав. Он скучал, очень сильно скучал, и мысль о том, что Харт – единственный человек, который действительно поверил в его силы и возможности – может просто взять и уйти, ныла болезненной раной в его сердце.

\- Вы не можете умереть. Слышали, что сказал Мерлин? Подождем немного, и все будет окей.

Эггзи положил руку на теплую ладонь мужчины и слегка ее сжал.

\- Я верю в это! К тому же… я должен показать вам своего пса! Не может быть, что он всегда будет таким мелким. Думаю, вы в таких штуках разбираетесь. У вас тоже есть собака? Зуб даю, что есть. Ладно, я пойду готовиться. До завтра, Гарри.

Отпустив безжизненную ладонь, Эггзи тяжело вздохнул и скользнул взглядом по монитору – ничего не изменилось. Как не менялось и раньше. От этой безысходности было больнее всего.  
Задержав взгляд на лице мужчины, Гэри наклонился и осторожно поцеловал его в щеку, не обращая внимания на колючую щетину. Может быть, потом Харт этого даже и не вспомнит, а потому можно проявить слабость.

Прижимаясь губами дольше, чем нужно, Эггзи не заметил, как раскрылись глаза Харта. 

\- Не думал, что я похож на Спящую красавицу, – хрипло проговорил Гарри, фокусируя взгляд на Эггзи.

Парень вздрогнул, едва услышал голос прямо над своим ухом, и волна радости захлестнула его сознание.

\- Гарри! – воскликнул он, приобняв мужчину за плечи, но тут же отстранился, ощущая, как по щекам расползается краска. Только сейчас до него дошло, что Харт выбрал для пробуждения именно тот момент, когда Эггзи позволил своим чувствам выбраться на свободу. 

Но Гарри не осуждал. Он тепло смотрел на Эггзи, и на его губах играла легкая улыбка.

\- Я… я позову кого-нибудь, нужно сказать, что вы очнулись! – Анвин поспешил к двери больше потому, что не хотел показывать свое смущение.

\- Эггзи, я обязательно взгляну на твою собаку.

Парень развернулся, выдернутый из своих мыслей, и широко улыбнулся, закатывая глаза.

***

 

Как только Гарри очнулся, Эггзи запретили с ним видеться, как и любому кандидату со своим наставником, если это не было положено правилами. Почти все время поглотила подготовка: изучение психологии, навыков НЛП, физические нагрузки. У Гэри под вечер не оставалось никаких сил, и каждый раз он откладывал размышления о взаимоотношениях с Галахадом «на завтра».  
И, наконец, это «завтра» наступило само собой.

Стоя рядом с Гарри, Рокси и Персивалем, Эггзи, все еще не пришедший в себя после испытания поездом, услышал про заветные 24 часа. Сердце заколотилось еще быстрее, и он мельком взглянул на Галахада - когда вокруг были другие люди, он становился строгим и суровым наставником, на лице которого не пошевелится ни единая мышца, если того не потребует дело.

\- Отныне никаких страховок не будет, ясно? - голос Мерлина вернул Эггзи в реальность, и, кивнув, он вышел за остальными.

***

 

\- В первую очередь мы должны кое-что сделать. Оружие настоящего джентльмена – это, прежде всего, превосходный костюм. И ни в коем случае не фабричный, а сшитый на заказ, - говорил Гарри, идя впереди по длинному извилистому коридору. - Костюмы Kingsman обладают определенным шиком, равного которому ты не найдешь нигде... к тому же они пуленепробиваемые.

Харт коснулся двери ладонью, и она с мелодичным звонком распахнулась.

\- Прошу тебя, - пропустив юношу вперед себя, Гарри вышел следом.

\- Ну точняк, как в «Моей прекрасной леди»! Осталось вам только засунуть мне в рот камни и научить скороговорками говорить о погоде, - засмеялся Эггзи.

\- А тебе определенно нравится этот фильм, не так ли? – осведомился Галахад.

\- Ну не то, чтобы нравился… это любимый фильм моей мамы, и в детстве мы всегда смотрели его вместе. Раз 5 уж точно!

Эггзи дышал полной грудью, чувствуя, как по всему телу разливается спокойствие. Такое всегда происходило, когда он находился рядом с Гарри. Видеть его живым и здоровым было сродни Рождеству, только на этот раз подарок был бесценным.

Парень одернул себя, заметив, что, вместо того, чтобы смотреть на дорогу, он разглядывает Харта, да еще и улыбается. Оказывается, он что-то успел прослушать. Понадеявшись, что Гарри этого не заметит, Эггзи сделал увлеченное лицо и вовлекся в беседу.

Впереди замаячила витрина Kingsman, и разговор снова свелся к костюмам и атрибутам джентльмена.

\- …при этом самое важное – не терять собственную суть. Личность должна стоять превыше всего.

Галахад распахнул дверь перед Эггзи и вновь пропустил его вперед себя. Ему было приятно заботиться о юноше, видеть, как тот растет, мало-помалу начинает осознавать свой потенциал, как жадно он впитывает знания и как смотрит порой на самого Гарри: долго, пристально, словно пытается запомнить каждую деталь.

\- Сэр Галахад, - вежливо кивнул портной, отрываясь от своих занятий за стойкой, - полагаю, вы пришли снять мерки для юноши?

Гэри во все глаза рассматривал магазин. Хоть он был тут не в первый раз, великолепие и дороговизна захватывала его.

\- Да, Эггзи скоро понадобится хороший костюм, - ответил Харт, направляясь к дверному проему.

\- Прошу прощения, но первая примерочная занята. Рекомендую вам воспользоваться второй, - вежливо протянул мужчина, бросая взгляд на противоположную дверь.

Гарри внимательно оглядел Анвина, задумавшись на несколько секунд, и повернулся к портному:

\- Благодарю, Чарльз, принесите для начала несколько образцов.

Эггзи вошел в примерочную и осмотрелся. Огромная комната с широким диваном и высокими потолками никак не напоминала комнатки в магазинах торговых центров, скорее, она походила на бальную залу. Именно такое сравнение пришло парню в голову.

Раздался деликатный стук и через несколько секунд вошел Чарльз, неся в руках несколько костюмов.

\- Прошу вас. Если я понадоблюсь, всегда к вашим услугам, - легко поклонившись, портной вышел, закрывая за собой дверь.

***

 

\- Ваааау! – Гэри успел переодеть штаны и вертелся перед зеркалом, разбираясь с рубашкой.

Поправив идеально выглаженный накрахмаленный воротничок, он принялся за галстук. Но тут-то и обнаружился пробел в знаниях. Сколько он ни старался, галстук никак не желал завязываться правильно: то узел был слишком большим, то широкий конец свисал до самой ширинки.

\- Черт возьми, никогда не пользовался этими удавками! – зло прокомментировал раскрасневшийся парень.

Ничего не ответив, Гарри поднялся и подошел к Эггзи.

\- Спокойнее. Джентльмен никогда не должен терять лица, даже если у него что-то не получается.

Ловкими пальцами мужчина развязал полоску ткани и приподнял воротник рубашки, делая вид, будто не замечает, что, едва он коснулся Гэри, тот замер и даже перестал дышать.

\- Узел, который я сейчас делаю, называется «виндзорский». Он великолепно подходит для деловых или торжественных мероприятий и как нельзя лучше подчеркивает утонченный стиль агентов Kingsman.

Гарри стоял так близко, что Эггзи ощущал запах его парфюма, а его горячие руки жгли кожу через ткань рубашки.

\- Вот и все, ничего сложного, нужно лишь немного практики, - Гарри опустил воротничок, задев шею Гэри, отчего тот вздрогнул и наконец шумно вдохнул.

Не понимая, что с ним творится, Эггзи был на грани срыва: его сердце билось так быстро, а голова кружилась от запаха и близости Гарри. Столкнувшись с изучающим взглядом, он подался вперед, сокращая расстояние до недопустимо близкого, и прижался к губам мужчины.

В его сознании, как птица в клетке, билась мысль о неправильности происходящего. Но как только поцелуй получил ответ, пташка улетела, оставляя после себя странную пустоту в голове, которую Гэри попытался заполнить, обнимая Харта. 

Никогда Эггзи раньше не целовался с мужчинами, но он не заметил никакой разницы – разве что теперь от ощущений он моментально завелся. Гарри определенно умел целоваться и делал это так, что у парня подкашивались ноги от каждого его движения. Анвин буквально растворился в горячем объятии, он забрался ладонями под пиджак Харта, сжимая ткань рубашки, чтобы почувствовать его еще ближе.

Когда Гарри неожиданно отстранился, сердце Эггзи ушло в пятки. Что, если он перегнул? Но настоящий рыцарь никогда не отступал, и, сняв с себя пиджак, Галахад принялся медленно развязывать галстук на шее парня, нарочно поглаживая кожу пальцами. 

Гэри тяжело дышал, вглядываясь в потемневшие глаза Харта.

\- Значит, джентльмены расслабляются именно так?

\- Нет, Эггзи, не только так, - сказал Гарри хриплым голосом, от которого низ живота Анвина обдало волной жара.

Под напором возбуждения Гэри пытался понять собственные впечатления от резкой перемены в их взаимоотношениях с Хартом. Но соображать в данный момент было невообразимо трудно.

\- Да пошло все к черту! – сказал Анвин сам себе и набросился на мужчину, опаляя его рот горячим дыханием.

На этот раз поцелуй вышел страстным. Эггзи задыхался от прикосновений пальцев Гарри к своему торсу, и когда тот опустил ладонь на его ширинку, парень тихо застонал, толкаясь бедрами вперед.

Запах другого мужчины, чужие руки, ласкающие его член, – все это пьянило Гэри. Он вцепился в плечи Харта уже не в силах отвечать на его ласки, желая только лишь получить разрядку в этом безумном водовороте ощущений.

Все произошло так быстро, что Эггзи не успел предупредить Галахада. С громким стоном он кончил в его ладонь, упираясь лбом в плечо, чтобы удержать равновесие, потому что голова его нещадно кружилась.

Едва дрожь удовольствия прошла, юноша поднял глаза на Гарри. Мужчина сдержанно улыбнулся и достал из кармана платок, утирая сперму с ладони. И когда он пошевелился, в бедро Эггзи уперлась твердая эрекция мужчины.

Несколько секунд Харт и Анвин смотрели друг на друга… и Гэри принял решение. Он приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не смог выдавить ни слова. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, парень расстегнул брюки мужчины, запуская свою ладонь под ткань белья. 

Это был первый раз, когда Эггзи держал в руках чужой член, но эмоции, скользнувшие по вечно непроницаемому лицу Гарри, отвлекли парня от лишних сомнений. Гэри продолжал ласкать твердую плоть уже более уверенно, стараясь не упустить ни единого выражения на лице своего наставника. Когда тот прикрыл глаза, сведя брови, и скользнул языком по губам, с которых только что сорвался шумный выдох, Анвин понял, что тонет в происходящем с головой.

Чуть развернув Гарри, парень прижал его к зеркалу своим телом, ускоряя темп движений. Ему хотелось увидеть, как сдержанный агент Галахад даст слабину.

Несильно укусив Харта за шею, Эггзи прошелся грубыми поцелуями до его уха.

\- Похоже, я тащусь от джентльменов…

Лицо Гарри исказилось удовольствием, и он едва слышно застонал, жмурясь от оргазма. От всего этого у Эггзи вновь потянуло внизу живота.

\- Черт… что ты со мной сделал? – с улыбкой пробормотал парень, все также близко стоя к Харту.

\- Это называется «секс», Эггзи, - иронично ответил Гарри, вернувший своему лицу прежнее выражение.

\- О, я знаю, как это называется… и я требую продолжения!

Гарри вскинул брови и чуть отстранил от себя парня:

\- Не здесь и не сейчас. Мы пришли, чтобы снять мерки для костюма.

Эггзи закатил глаза, наблюдая, как несколькими жестами Харт придал своему облику обычную безупречность. Он шагнул к мужчине, чтобы поцеловать его вновь, но Гарри остановил его.

\- Это новый урок для тебя: научись терпению, - ладонь Галахада уперлась в грудь Анвина, отчего тот в недоумении посмотрел на наставника, но лицо того внезапно осветила мягкая улыбка. - Подожди до дома.


End file.
